The invention herein pertains to awnings which are affixed to mobile homes, recreational vehicles, motor homes and particularly pertains to an assembly for stabilizing the awning when in an extended posture.
Recreation vehicle owners are continually concerned with the extension and retraction of side awnings which are used as protective coverings while the RV is parked, for example, at a campsite. Harsh rainstorms, windstorms and other inclement weather can damage or destroy such awnings which often have to be repaired or replaced at great cost. Frequently, awnings are left extended during foul weather conditions, only to have a relatively light storm turn suddenly violent, without the RV owner being available or otherwise able to retain the awning.
Various remedies have been offered in the past to prevent awning damage while it remains extended. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,052 provided a quick disconnect device which will help stabilize the awnings in violent, windy conditions. Nevertheless, there has remained a need for a device which will apply tension to the awning roll bar to keep it firmly in an extended posture and which will be suitable in either the xe2x80x9ccarportxe2x80x9d or patio configuration.
Thus, based on the problems of prior awning restraints and the needs of consumers, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide an awning tension assembly and method which allows for easy and convenient attachment to an RV awning.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide an awning tension assembly and method which can be easily adjusted and used either in the usual xe2x80x9cpatioxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccarportxe2x80x9d modes.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide an awning tension assembly which includes a coil spring with a flexible nylon strap and release mechanism for adjusting the length of the nylon strap, a clip for placement in flutes on the awning roll bar and a buckle for tightening the assembly on the roll bar.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide an U-shaped, metal roll bar clip which releasably engages the buckle.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.
The aforesaid and other objectives are realized by providing an awning tension assembly which includes a clip attached at one end of a flexible strap. The clip is somewhat U-shaped with a projection for placement in one of the flutes of a typical awning roll bar. The clip is configured to form a loop with the buckle and strap which securely contains the roll bar as the clip engages the slidable buckle on the flexible strap in a noose-like fashion. By shortening the strap length, the roll bar is placed under greater tension. A coil spring affixed at the opposite end of the flexible strap is releasably joined to, for example, the foot of an awning arm which may be attached to the side of the RV or to the ground, depending on the particular awning configuration desired. By attaching the spring to the foot, the tension assembly is conveniently anchored and does not depend on stakes or supplemental fasteners. The method of use allows engagement of the roll bar clip to the fluted roll bar. Adjusting the strap length with the release mechanism applies pressure to the roll bar to tension the awning fabric.